The Dark Prince and the Blood Bride
by greeneyes84
Summary: Bella has a great life but is unlucky in love! Will a mysterious man be the one she needs or will a darker man who haunts her dreams be the one?


**Been in a bit of a rut with Blood Trails and busy editing other stuff but this just came to me and I wanted to get it out. Okay well I started this for the Tricks or Treats contest but it got away from me and then I wanted to have it uploaded for Halloween but my poor Beta wasn't able to get it done in time, my fault for sending it late, my bad, loves ya Mrs. P., she even stayed up till like four in the morning and worked tirelessly but technological problems and a swollen foot from an injury kept her from it. MrsEdwardCullenP, you are amazing and I have to thank her for all her hard work on this. Thanks doesn't quiet cut it but again thank you.**

 **Alright well that's enough for me, so here it is, it's a one shot based. SM owns the characters I just played with them. See ya at the bottom!**

 **The Dark Prince and the Blood Bride**

" _...filled with joy, Cinderella and Prince lived happily ever after,"_ I read quietly to the sleeping little girl. I had read this story twice already and was quite happy to see that she was finally asleep.

I had been babysitting little Bree on and off for the past year when her family moved into the house just below from my apartment. Her mom and I talked for a few minutes when they moved in and I even brought over a cake to welcome them to the neighborhood. She thanked me and we got to chatting. I never did much babysitting growing up but one night her mom Angela showed up at my door crying with a sleeping Bree in her arms. Her husband had been in an accident and she was on her way to the hospital but didn't want to bring Bree so I told her I would be more than happy to help. Luckily Ben was fine; just a broken arm and some bruised ribs, but he would be fine.

After that night Angela asked me to babysit a few times and I learned very quickly that little Bree loved Disney princesses and her favorites were Cinderella and Ariel.

I looked down at the little cutie once more and tip toed out of the room, picking up a few toys along the way. I turned on her nightlight and walked out the door.

"Ms. Bella," I heard her quiet little voice.

DAMN, almost there.

"Yes sweetie," I cooed hoping that she just wanted me to tuck her in so I could get downstairs and read my book.

"Will a fairy godmother give you a pumpkin and a prince?" she yawned and I fought back a snort.

"Oh sweetie, even though it's a fairy tale, I truly hope so." I kissed her head, tucked her in again and watched as she drifted off. I ran out of the room and down to the living room diving for the couch. I eagerly turned on my kobo e-reader, anxious to see what was about to happen.

Thirty minutes later I threw the damn thing down and huffed as little Bree's words raced through my mind. I was twenty five years old; I hadn't had a boyfriend since I was a freshman in College and I hadn't had sex in three years. Where the hell was my pumpkin carriage that would take me to the ball where I would meet my prince?

I mean I had a great career as a web designer which allowed me to work from home. I was a little plain looking I think but I wasn't the wicked witch from the west either. But I couldn't find a man. I had my fair share of dates but they were all just so stupid.

One guy was quite handsome but I kept catching him checking out the waitress and then he looked at me and said ' _Hey baby, enough of this of this chit chat, let's me, you and the hot blonde with the huge rack go back to my place._ ' I threw my water at him and left.

Then there was the guy I met in the library, he was sweet and I figured he was intelligent since he was in the library and we seemed to hit it off as we talked about movies versus books. Then he showed up at my door wearing a toga and smelling like a keg and he reeked of weed. The worse thing was that my parents were visiting at the time and as soon as my dad- the chief of police- caught a whiff of my so called date, he pulled his gun and ran the guy off.

Don't even get me started on the creeps and idiots I met through online dating, like the guy who wanted to meet in the warehouse district and when I looked up the address I found out it was abandoned. I had no plans to meet him anyways but I blocked him and changed my profile thinking that he was clearly a serial killer and even went as far to send my convo to an old friend of dad's who works for the FBI, you know just in case.

Then there were several guys who just messaged me looking for sex and a few others who once they found out what I did for a living, told me that I wasn't their type.

Chauvinistic pigs.

I left Angela and Ben's about an hour later and I'd be lying if I said I didn't look to see if by some frigging miracle, a fairy god mother was there waiting for me. Hell, I even glared at the pumpkin on my doorstep for Halloween, which was in a couple of weeks, willing for it to turn, but no such luck. I sighed as I entered into my house, feeling sorry for myself.

I grabbed a bottle of wine thinking that if I was going to have a pity party I might as well do it the right way.

Two hours later I was on the couch with a tub of double chocolate fudge mint ice cream, whip cream, a cheesy romance movie on Netflix, the second bottle of wine half gone and I was feeling no pain. I would tomorrow but I wasn't about to think about that.

I cried a little, blaming the stupid movie and then I grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and snuggled in as I down the last of my wine. Ah Jackson Triggs, you'll never let me down.

" _Isabella_ ," I heard someone whisper and I bolted upright from the couch.

What the fuck?

" _Isabella,"_ said the voice again and I was getting creeped out. I turned around looking for whoever spoke but didn't really see anyone.

" _Isabella_ ," the voice called again, a little louder and I turned towards my kitchen. There standing in the shadows was a dark figure. It looked like a man and while I should have screamed bloody murder, all I did was gasp.

He was tall and lean or at least the shadows made him appear that way and the slight light coming from outside showed that he had his arm extended, beckoning me to him.

I should have ran, screamed, hell I should have maced the shit out of the fucker but like the idiot I was, I threw off the blanket and walked towards him. Oh his eyes… my goodness. Never in my life had I seen eyes like his; they had a beautiful and yet scary shade, like the golden glow of a tractor beam. They hauled me in. I couldn't stop and even if I could something told me that I didn't want to.

" _Mmm, Isabella_ ," he spoke softly giving my skin goose bumps..

He was still cloaked in darkness but I could make out the outline of his face and yet again it was his eyes that got me. They were so green and bright, they almost looked yellow.

"Who, what…?" I stuttered but he shushed me with a kiss that made my knees weak and my limbs go numb. I surrendered completely to the man with the freaky eyes. What the hell was wrong with me?

He pulled away first and gave me what looked like a huge smile and I smiled back for some frigging reason. Lights from a passing car shone through the window and I was able to make out his face. He was hot however something was off. He had this abnormally incredible jaw line, I could see a hint of copper from his hair but his smile was off. That was when I noticed it; his teeth were so white but there were also fangs. What the _fuck?_ Fangs! I started to panic and tried to pull away but his grip was too tight, he was too strong and I noticed this his smile went away and he growled while I struggled. He then started lunging for my neck and I closed my eyes.

"No!" I screamed and thrashed and then I hit something. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor while this annoying ringing blared in my ears.

I grabbed my cell phone and saw it was only eight in the morning. Who the hell would be calling me this early?

"Hello," I groaned, my throat felt like sandpaper and cotton and my head was killing me. Stupid Jackson Triggs.

"Bella, is that you?" my soon to be ex-best friend yelled into the phone.

"Yeah Jess, it's me," I croaked. Even my own voice was making my head hurt.

"Good God woman what happened? I've been calling you for an hour," she yelled or at least I think she did.

"Jess, please, a little quieter," I pleaded, glaring at the damn bottles on my coffee table.

"Ok missy, what the hell did you do?" she asked sternly but I could hear a slight chuckle in her voice as I lit up a cigarette.

"Oh nothing, just made friends with Jackson Triggs, who I'm really not happy with right now," I mocked.

"OMG, you met someone?" she yelped and I rolled my eyes.

"No Jess, it's the name on the bottles of wine I drank last night," I huffed and then listened as she prattled on about her boyfriend Mike and what they did last night while I tried not to vomit.

"So listen...umm…" she started. "I need a favour." _Aww hell, what did she want now?_ "I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I've been waiting a while for it, but forgot to tell Margot about it. I know you don't work here anymore and she just needs to someone to watch the store. Margot said it was okay since you're still in the system and I just...this appointment is important."

Jess was the assistant manager of a little cute clothing boutique that I worked at while attending college. She got her business degree and stayed while she did her masters. I didn't mind helping from time to time, but today was not a good day.

"Jess, I don't know," I hedged while my stomach rolled and my head pounded.

"Oh please Bella, this appointment is really important. You don't know how important," she whined and I rolled my eyes... again.

"Is it the appointment I made you arrange when I found you on my bathroom floor throwing up everything your stomach contained after you smelt my homemade cookies? You know the ones that you've loved since we were kids? That appointment?" I asked, sarcasm dripping with each word. I put the phone on speaker and held my head my in hands, hoping that the jackhammer that pounded my brain would disappear.

"Yeah that one. Please Bella, this appointment will affect my entire future," she begged.

"You're lucky I love ya," I hissed and she squealed.

She asked me if I could come in at eleven and that she would be back by one. I agreed and told her I would be there soon. It was eight thirty now, and the boutique wasn't that far from here so I had a solid two hours to shower, drink a gallon of coffee, get dressed and grab something greasy on the way.

I walked to the kitchen for some coffee and took a look around as images of my dream came back but all I could recall was the neon eyes and fangs. Were they even fangs? God why the hell was I dreaming about fangs for? No more ice cream and wine before bed.

Ten forty five I walked in through the doors of the tiny store to a bouncing Jessica. Ugh! Not in the mood for this. She chuckled when she saw me: hair in a bun, dark sunglasses on, with a breakfast wrap and two extra largeextra-large coffees in my hand.

"How ya feeling?" she laughed

"Shut up," I sneered.

"Love ya, be back in a couple of hours," she sloppily kissed my cheek and left.

Stupid bubbly best friend. To this day I have no idea how we even became so close. Jessica moved to our small hometown of Forks, Washington when she was ten. I was the nerd in our class and for some reason after we were partnered on school project, we became inseparable. We had nothing in common. Jess was bubbly, highly social; she dated the star quarterback, head cheerleader, class president and head of the social committee. I was a bookworm, shy and somewhat anti social. I hated attention and would constantly find any excuse to get out of any party, meeting or game that Jessica wanted to drag me too.

She stuck to it though and I have to give her credit, if she hadn't been so persistent I would've never gotten out of my shell or even gone to university. She helped me become more social and not so quick to run away like a scalded cat every time someone new came around.

She got me the job at the boutique and spent many nights with me to study and complain about guys. I loved her like a sister and like a sister I also wanted to wring her neck. Thankfully the place was quiet so I took out my e-reader and glasses and sat in the chair behind the front counter and read my book while sipping my coffee and eating my greasy delight. There was no professionalism in my actions, but I didn't feel up to doing much else and I was doing them a favor so to hell with it.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't even hear anyone come in or notice anyone until I heard someone clearing their throat; making me yelp and fall off the chair. Now I've had some ungraceful moments in my life, more than I care to admit, but this one took the cake. My coffee flew out of my hand when I jumped, which made the chair slide causing to me to kiss the floor. To make matters worse, when I finally got up, standing before me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen: he had this reddish-brown hair like the color of a penny, emerald green eyes and a jaw you could cut glass on. He was standing there in a tight t-shirt and low hung jeans and I was hoping to god I wasn't drooling. He looked familiar but I couldn't recall where and if I'd seen him before. He stood there holding my kobo and coffee. How the hell he caught it I'll never know. Maybe I should drop to my knees and thank him for saving it for me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in," I stammered as he laid my lifeline on the counter.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a slight chuckle and my heart leapt at the sound of his voice. It was like honey and velvet and it did stuff to me. He was so incredibly gorgeous that I just stood there staring like an idiot. What the hell was wrong with me?

He was saying something and I finally shook myself out of my daze and said "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm looking for a present and was in need of some help." That voice, gah!

"Oh my god, yes, yes of course. Was there something in particular you had in mind?" I asked and tried desperately to keep my breakfast down since the tumble and my heart beating like a bird's wings was causing some serious tummy and head issues. Or maybe it was the Adonis before me that was scrambling my brain.

"Well it's for a very special occasion. It's for someone really special," he said, his voice taking on this hypnotizing tone as he spoke to me, his emerald eyes piercing mine. Screw Jackson Triggs, this man made me feel drunk with just one look.

"Okay. Anything specific in mind?"

"I'm looking for under things."

 _Under what?_

"I guess lingerie, but something very specific," he stated. I knew I had no chance with this god come to life but I couldn't help but frown on the inside. No doubt he had some gorgeous girlfriend to give said present too. Most likely it would be for a romantic getaway or even for a proposal.

"Okay well we have a section just down this way. Were you looking for a teddy or a baby doll?" I asked hoping that my face wasn't as red as it felt and that my breakfast didn't make reappearance. This guy was seriously making me all kinds of weird.

"Actually I'm looking for a night gown of sorts, something gauzy I guess you can call it, knee length in front but longer in the back. Does that make sense? I really know nothing about women's clothes, just what I like," he chuckled and I thought about it. I didn't think we had anything like that at all and I frowned as I realized that he would have to leave. Despite the fact that he made me feel all kinds of strange, I didn't want him to go.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off and I sprinted to the other side of the store. Margot did a photo shoot several months ago for an advertisement company and ordered in a bunch of different outfits; most she used but not this little gem I had discovered at the bottom of the box. Truth be told, I'd totally forgot I hid it in the corner to buy it for myself. I practically tore it off the rack but stopped mid step. Did I really want to sell it? It was a stunning piece: a light lilac color, sheer with some black beaded lace under the bust. It had more material in the bust so you could wear it without showing too much and it came to just below the knees. It had spaghetti straps and the back came to a V to the waistline and then dropped down. When I tried it on it fell down my back perfectly, like a cascade and had a small train to it at the end. It was gorgeous and I wasn't sure if I wanted to sell it but then I pictured those eyes and that smile.

Who was I kidding I was never going to wear it. Who the hell would I wear it for? Best to give it to someone who will get some use out of it.

I came around the corner to see Mr. Adonis still in the same spot but he was leaning casually against the wall and he gave me this half smile, or smirk that took my breath away and my heart to gallop.

Who the fuck was this guy?

I slowly walked towards him with the gown hidden behind my back and then when I was about three or four feet from him I pulled it out and with a blush I asked him if that was what he was looking for.

"Yes," he said and I swear I heard a slight growl. He kept staring at me, his eyes glazed over and just slightly darker and I realized I was holding the dress against me. I tore it away in horror, he had to be picturing his girlfriend and here I was ruining it.

"Umm, so this one?" I asked again just to make sure and he nodded

"It's $125, is that okay?" an outrageous price even with my store discount which is why I hid it and kept checking for it to go on sale.

"Oh believe me, the cost is not an issue," he said. Now while most would think _okay rich guy,_ I didn't. It was the way he said it, like no matter what the cost was he would spend his last dime just to see the dress on that person. It was so sweet and I was jealous of this mystery woman. I wished for once that a man would buy something like that for me or look at me with the same level of lust this man had on his face just thinking about his beloved in that dress. I really have to stop reading those romance novels.

I tried to smile and went to go check it in. Normally I would just pack it up neatly and bag it but for some reason I wanted to make this guy happy so I took out this pretty tissue paper we kept for Christmas gifts and delicately wrapped the gown in it. I taped it with one of these floral stickers that Margot had lying around and put it in one of the nice bags that we kept aside for gifts or special orders. Once he paid for it, I even went as far as to walk around to the front of the counter and handed it to him.

We both stood there, he was gazing at me and as he took the bag, our hands touched. I went to pull it away but he stopped me and started rubbing one lone finger against mine while the bag hung between us.

"Ahem," I heard a throat clear and turned to see a highly amused Jessica leaning against the doorway.

"Umm well yes, well here you go Mister. I'm sure she will love it," I stammered and felt like an idiot that I spent so much time ogling a guy that didn't know his name.

"It's Edward and thank you for your help…" he paused asking me silently to tell him my name

"Bella" I replied. He gave me that sexy smirk, a slight bow and then walked out of my life.

I turned around again to see Jessica vibrating. "How did it go at the doc's?" stalling at its finest.

"In a minute. What the hell was that?" she squealed.

"Jess, please, take it down a notch will ya? It was nothing, just a guy looking for a gift for his girl," I shrugged.

"Oh bitch please. With the way he was looking at you, I figured for sure the clothes would catch fire," she scoffed and I snorted.

"You should go back and get an eye appointment too," I scoffed.

"Oh come on, didn't you notice the way he was looking at you? He was totally into you. Damn girl, he was the finest piece I had ever seen," she said fanning herself.

"That's the hormones talking isn't it?" I hedged hoping she would drop and let me know what the doc said. She frowned at me but thankfully let it go.

"Fine missy but don't think for one second that this is done. Anyways, the doc said everything was okay," she said and I motioned for her to go on but she just shrugged and put her stuff out back.

"Jessica Stanley don't make me torture it out of you" I wailed and she just said that everything was fine.

"Jess," I warned threateningly while making my hands like claws, the sign that if she didn't spill I was going to tickle her till she gave in. She was extremely ticklish and I knew just what area to go for that would be the worst.

"Okay, okay, I'll pee on me if you do that," she laughed while backing against the wall. "My bladder does have another person on it now," she shrugged and I squealed.

"Oh Jess, I'm so happy for you," I screamed and two of us cried, my hangover be damned.

I left not long after that with promises that I would go shopping with her for baby things and I told her I better get a phone call to tell me how it went with Mike. Both of them loved kids, Mike had two younger brothers that his parents had fostered when Mike went to college and Jess baby sat every kid in our town. They would make amazing parents; I was happy for them and maybe slightly jealous. They were starting a family and it made me realize once again my loneliness

I picked up some Chinese on my way home, not really in the mood to cook and ate it in my tub. Once I was clean and feeling somewhat normal again, screw you Jackson Triggs, I grabbed my furriest blanket and took a nap.

" _Isabella,"_ I woke with a start. Who the hell was saying my name?

I started looking all around the room but saw no one and then my unused fireplace came to life and I dove behind the couch in case it blew up. I waited for the inevitable boom but it didn't come.

Instead when I came out of my hiding place the fire was still going with inviting and lots of fluffy pillows and blankets on the floor in front of it. What the fuck? I didn't own any of this stuff.

I was so confused. " _Isabella,_ " that voice again.

"Is someone there?" I stammered, terrified to raise my voice any louder. I looked around but stayed near the fire just in case and also for the light as the rest of my house was too dark.

All of a sudden an arm came around my waist and the other around my neck. I went to scream but the air whooshed out of me as the arm around my waist pulled me tighter against a strong chest. My heart was beating on full throttle especially when the voice spoke again in the softest voice.

"Shhh, I would never do anything to harm you," his lips caressed my ear lobe and I trembled and tried to turn around but his arms held firm.

"Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yours," he whispered while his hands slid against my body, his lips doing illegal things to my ear and neck.

"I'm your every desire, what you long for… what you wish for," he said and I felt myself sag in his arms. His voice, his smell, overwhelmed me. I wanted to wrap myself in it but at the same time I wanted to run. This was all too much and there was no way it was real.

"Tell me what you want Isabella," he whispered but I could only mumble nonsense.

He turned me around, his face just out of my sight but I could see everything from the neck down and it was gorgeous. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the shirt opened halfway, showing off a toned chest and abs you could wash clothes on. He was wearing black pants or jeans, I wasn't sure but they looked incredible on him.

The flames flickered a little and I saw it. His mouth was pulled up into a grin but there they were again… fangs. Not again! He started to go towards my neck. I screamed hoping this was a dream.

He was coming closer and I swore I felt his fangs in my flesh. I closed my eyes and hoped that death came quickly.

"No!" I screamed and thrashed only to open my eyes and find myself on the couch, my couch, in my living room. _Well at least it wasn't the floor again._

I immediately ran to the restroom and started examining my neck. I wiped at it roughly with my hands but there were no signs of blood or any marks. Good god, what the hell was wrong with me?

I shook my head at my own foolishness and walked back to the living room. I looked around to see if I could find any evidence that I didn't dream all that, but there was nothing. There weren't any mysterious pillows lying in front of the fireplace or any footprints; absolutely no signs that there was someone else other than me here last night.

I heard a crack and a pop and nearly leapt to the ceiling but then realized that an ember must have been going in the fireplace. Wait! I didn't have a fire list last night, in my dream there was but…

 _Nope, not going there_. It was most likely something falling from the chimney or something.

 _When was the last time you heard of faaling burning embers from a chimney when you live on the last floor you idiot?_

 _Fuck my life!_

I decided to stay in for a bit and do some work for a new client and then maybe go and get some much needed groceries. I could cook, but I hated cooking for just me, it reminded me how alone I was. Yes I had Jess, but she had Mike, a baby on the way. My parents were travelling now that my dad had retired so it was just easier to get takeout.

I finished my work and headed out to the mall to pick up a few things that I was in desperate need of and figured I would stop to the grocery store on the way back. It was the weirdest thing though. The whole time I was out, I felt like I was being watched. My skin tingled and my heart pounded like it had in my dream but when I turned around there was no one there. Occasionally I would see a flicker of bronze or glowing eyes in a dark alley across the street but when I would get there, no one would be there.

I was so distracted by the feeling of someone watching me that I didn't even notice another cart until I had rammed the one I was pushing into something solid, which nearly threw me right over the handle.

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you?" I heard someone ask and I looked up seeing dark hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He was gorgeous and quite familiar.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked. I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for hitting him until he told me his name and how the hell he knew mine.

"Bella, it's me, Felix Hayden," he chuckled. Felix and I had gone to high school together. He was a lot like me back then, shy, nerdish book worm. He was kind of skinny, with bad acne, braces and dressed in suits that included a bow tie as well. I thought he was sweet the few times I got to him talk to me.

Looking at him now, I'd have never thought it was the same person. "Oh my god, it's good to see you and sorry for any damage to your ankles," I chuckled.

"No problem. So you live around here?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I just moved here myself actually. It's definitely bigger than Forks eh," he chuckled and I laughed.

We talked while we bought groceries and made plans to meet up later at his place for dinner and I agreed. He was really handsome and it was time I dated, at least this time it would be with someone I knew. I wasn't calling it a date but who knows where it would go.

The two weeks I've been dating-if someone could call it that- Felix, it was going good albeit boring but good. He was a hell of a cook and we seemed to have a lot in common but I just couldn't bring myself to take that next step with him; hell we hadn't even kissed yet. Every time he would lean in I would see either Edward's god like face or hear the voice from my dream/nightmare, whatever it was and pull away.

I could tell he was getting frustrated but it felt wrong and to make matters worse, I hadn't had any dreams about Mr. Sexy voice in the last two weeks and even though it terrified me, I missed it.

He was supposed to come here for dinner tonight but he was running late at work and asked if we could catch a late movie so I agreed. He told me that he had a surprise for me. I rolled my eyes over the phone and tried to act happy. I should break it off; we had lots in common but I didn't feel that spark and it was unfair to lead him on if it wasn't going anywhere.

I met him at the theatre at nine that night and he was standing there with this cheesy grin on his face while mine must have looked so confused. What the hell was he grinning about?

"Mmm, there you are," he purred, leaning into kiss me but I turned and he got my cheek.

"Hey, so what movie are we seeing?" I asked as I walked away and looked at the pictures on the wall. I could hear him sigh. I felt bad but what could I do? I really needed to end it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the theatre explaining that he already paid and it was a surprise.

' _Great,'_ I thought sarcastically.

It turned out that the surprise was none other than the movie "Thirty days of night". A vampire movie! Just what I wanted to see after the fucked up dreams I'd been having that sadly stopped. We sat there towards the back of the theatre, waiting for the movie to start and I was bored out of my mind. Felix was telling me about work that day and all I could think of is that he had to be the most boring person I had ever met. He had told me that he had Lasik done, his jaw reset and laser therapy to clean up his acne as well a personal trainer and while that made the outside look more exciting, the inside wasn't.

"Bella, look I really like you, ever since we were teenagers and well I just need to do this," he said and I was confused. What did he need to do? He grabbed the back of my head and started to lean towards me and all I could think was that this wasn't right and kept repeating 'no' in my head.

I was just about to push him away or kick him in the balls when Felix screamed like a girl as liquid came flying between us.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I heard a familiar voice say and looked up only to find those piercing green eyes that stole my breath. Edward.

"What the fuck man?" Felix screeched and jumped into the aisle, wiping at his pants and shirt as he grabbed the napkins from me.

"I'm terribly sorry; forgive me I'm such a klutz. My shoe must have stuck to something and I tripped. Please I'll pay for the shirt," Edward said and then gave me a wink.

"The shirt was two hundred dollars you idiot. Irreplaceable," Felix screeched and my eyes narrowed. I knew designers clothes and that shirt was anything but. Besides it was a damn shirt, not the fucking Lazarus Pit.

I saw Felix puff out his chest making me duck in my seat thinking that he was starting a pissing contest over a damn shirt.

I watched Edward stroll out to the aisle and apologize again but Felix wouldn't have it. He just kept telling him how much the shirt was and that when he found out his name he would be sorry. It was weird and I totally blame the lights, but it looked like Edward's eyes changed from green to a yellow color and his jaw clenched. He got closer to Felix and whatever was said calmed him down. I swear he went pale as a ghost and then bolted out of the theatre.

I sighed and started to gather my things to leave when I felt that static shock and looked to see Mr. Greek god's hand on mine.

"Hello," he said and I shivered as his sexy ass voice sent thrills throughout my body! What was up with this guy's effect on me?

"Hi," my vocab was awesome. "Umm sorry about him," I apologized for Felix's behaviour and hoping that he wouldn't come back and try to start something.

"Nothing to apologize for leof," _Leof_ _?_ "I would be pretty upset if a man made me look a fool in front you too," he said softly, his bright green eyes boring into mine. Once again my breath got caught. I so wanted to lean in and see if those lips were as soft as they looked. Instead I cleared my throat and told him that I should go and let him get back to his date.

He chuckled. "No date Bella, I feel horrible for ruining your evening. Why don't you join me?" he suggested and I was floored. How the hell did he not have a date? Good lord, if he gave me the green light I would be all over him.

"Umm...sure I guess," I stammered and tried not to shake in a mixture of lust and nerves as he took the seat next to mine. I couldn't help but inhale greedily as his smell crossed my nose. It was intoxicating. Visions of bronze, yellow and fangs came to mind but I shook my head to dispel those images before I freaked myself out.

We sat there watching the movie and I tried desperately not to leap out of my seat and straddle his. Everything about him was driving me crazy; the way his mouth would turn into a smirk when a vampire cliché would happen or how his eyes would narrow, swallow when they were feeding or killing and his smell in the dark, damp theatre was amplified tenfold. He smelt like sandalwood, evergreen trees, the ocean and some musk. It was addicting and I couldn't help but lean toward him slightly.

The movie finally let out and he asked me if I had enjoyed it. I stammered not really knowing what to say as I spent most of the movie watching him.

"It was alright I guess. The whole thing about vampires ripping apart their victims is just so stupid. I mean if vampires had the power that movies and legends have us believe then why would a vampire rip apart a body? I mean for one, there would be too much blood lust, two, they are super strong and fast so why the hell would someone run and while the ones in this movie were gruesome, legend states that vampires are beyond beautiful and seduce their victims. So why torture them when you can have fun instead?" I rambled and blushed as I saw him look at me with some confusion and shock.

He suddenly started to laugh, hard, like bent over holding his stomach laughter and I sighed like a teen crushing on some boy band. I'm so lame!

"Bella, you are an amazing creature," he chuckled and I blushed. He stood straighter and walked towards me, brushing his finger against my overheated cheek and I blushed even harder. "Exquisite," he moaned a little. I don't know what possessed me, so I started leaning towards him; I barely caught myself at the last second.

"Umm, thanks for the company Edward, I should be going. I'll see you around," I said softly,sighed as I walked away.

I was walking down the sidewalk, wishing to heavens that Edward would come running towards me and state that he needed me. That I was the woman he wanted, like some cheesy romance but he didn't and I think I became even depressed than before. To make matters worse, my damn phone was ringing and the caller Id said it was Felix.

I stopped under a streetlight and took the call. "Hey."

"Bella, what the fuck? What the hell happened to you?" he screamed on the other end I snorted.

"I stayed and watched the movie," I replied, ommiting the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Seriously, some dumbass ruins my shirt and you stay?" he screeched.

"Okay, first of all, you don't scream at me, got it? Second, it was just a fucking shirt and last but not least, you didn't come back. For all I knew you were still in the restroom or ran away," I said angrily.

"You know what Bella, I've been patient with you because I liked you but this isn't working out," he spat and hung up. Good riddance but I'd be lying if it didn't sting a little. I was no good at relationships and even though I wanted to end it- _knew_ that it needed to- I still couldn't help but be upset and stood there wiping at my tears and hoping that no one saw me.

Suddenly the wind picked up, the temperature dropped and the light went out and then everything went black. What the hell?

" _Isabella,"_

Ah fuck my life!

Did I slip and hit my head? I was dreaming, there was no way this was happening in real life.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped as his breath hit my ear whispering. _"He was an idiot, come back to me."_

And just like that he was gone and the lights were back I turned around in circles looking for someone on the street but there was nothing expect a bunch of people looking at me as if I had lost it..

I ignored the stares and high tailed home where I slammed the door, leaning against it while I tried to catch my breath. What was that back there? Was I suddenly blacking out for no apparent reason? Maybe I should make an appointment with my doctor or better yet I should just go straight to the mental hospital and introduce myself. 'Hi I'm Bella Swan. Several weeks ago I started having visitions in my dreams by a stranger who I'm sure had fangs and wanted my blood, but he left for a while and I missed him and then tonight he showed up in real life. He makes me scary horny even though he might want me for my blood. He can put the lights out and he is extremely fast.' yeah I wonder how fast would they put the straight jacket on me.

I needed a drink, time to go find Mr. Triggs. Of course he was gone so his brother Stoli would have to do the work. I took a long swig straight from the bottle and cringed as it burned my insides on the way down. It had been a long time since I had vodka and I knew I was going to pay for it in the morning.

I'm not sure what time I passed out but when I woke up I was not in my living room. I sat up and saw rolling hills of green, a dark sky and straight ahead was a castle with crumbling walls. It was surrounded by mist…it was glorious. I stood up and made my way towards the castle. Upon entering the Iron Gate, the atmosphere became even darker as the castle was surrounded by huge leafless trees and dead plants. The mist as if it had a mind of its own, slowly started lowering; covering the gravel and my feet. Under normal circumstances, I would have passed the fuck out, but I wouldn't. As scary as it was, this place was something else. The dark clouds parted and the full moon appeared. I gasped at the beauty of the sight before me. However when the haunting howl of a wolf was heard, I yelped and run towards the main entrance. I was scared out of my wits as I opened the front door and climbed the stone steps and even petrified as I started exploring the rooms above. Most of them were beyond repair, some not even there anymore as the walls had fallenbut I felt compelled to stay here, to explore more. Strange thing was that it was as if I knew where I was going.

I heard a thunder over my head as my feet took me across the floor and up to the next floor. I gasped as I saw that the top floor was completely intact. Beautiful stone floors and walls adorned with gothic candelabras and a red carpet appeared and swept down a long hallway, practically screaming for me to follow it. This was some horror movie crap but I couldn't stop myself; I had to follow it. Since was most likely a dream, I might as well enjoy it or at least scare the crap out of me so I won't drink vodka anymore.

Without realizing it, I reached the last door at the end of the hallway; it was a huge wooden door with golden doorknobs. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. As soon as I turned around I heard a loud, eerie creak. I whirled back towards the door with my jaw on the floor as it slowly opened to nothing but blackness. Okay this was getting tiresome, I get the castle, the eerie shit but apparently my mind couldn't keep it going.

Just as I was about to will myself to wake up, I saw a flash of light in what looked like a window on the other side of the room. More bolts lit up the sky and I made out the shape of a bed, a dresser and a chair. I cautiously walked in and tried to find a light switch but there didn't seem to be one. I screamed as the door shut behind me and light and sparks filled the room as candles lit on their own. What was happening?

" _Isabella,"_ said the familiar voice and I spun around to see a shadowed figure by the window.

"What do you want?" I begged, this dream needed to stop or else I'd lose my sanity.

"Mmm, what I've always wanted," he stated and I was whirled away from the candles and turned towards the window and watched as the lightening lit the sky showing me great cliffs and a lake. Where the hell was I? Was it somewhere real or just what my imagination created?

"I've been waiting for you for so long Isabella, but I need you to come to me on your own," he whispered against my ear and I trembled. "Will you come to me?" he asked and I moaned loudly as he nipped and kissed my neck.

"Yes," I hissed and he whirled me around again so I was facing him but I still couldn't see his face, just that fuck awesome jaw line and that sensual mouth. He smiled wide and I saw the fangs as he leaned towards my neck and this time I leaned to the side for him, exposing my flesh and hissed again as I felt the sting of his bite and a slightly pulling sensation. After that my world went black.

I heard a buzzing noise and I opened my eyes to see I was back in my own room. My head hurt like hell and my neck was killing me. I felt my neck as images of my dream came back to me and this time I was ready, I kept a mirror by my bed and immediately started to inspect my skin for bite marks, but there was nothing there.

I sighed and reached for the water and Advil which I made sure to grab before I passed out. Figures the only action I can get lately is in my dreams. This was going be a long ass day and then I realised it was Halloween.

 _Great!_

I checked my calendar and remembered that I had agreed to attend the Halloween party for a bar that I recently did a website for. They were having their grand opening tonight and decided to use the Halloween theme to promote it. I did a huge spread for them and had the owner, manager and staff dress up back in August to add it to the website, along with some fancy lettering and other images to dress it up. They had been promoting for months and tonight was supposed to be a big night; costumes, spooky decor, they brought in a world renowned DJ. They had also hired a local air aerobatics company and cabaret show to be the entertainment of the evening and since they thought of me as part of the team, I was invited. I knew for sure that I had nothing else to do so I agreed to go.

Dammit, I don't even have a costume! What was the hell was I going to get on Halloween day? There wouldn't be anything left. Stupid me for forgetting! I could cancel but the manager would have my head. She was this little mite of a thing named Alice who could have the worst badasses in the world, cowering at her feet. She was growing on me a bit and I had agreed to go before I even knew what was happening.

I chugged a pot of coffee and downed a bottle of water and one more Advil to keep the hangover at bay and made sure to grab a burger on the way to the costume store. I hit the first one, nothing there that didn't look like a hooker would wear it daily. The second store didn't have anything either unless I wanted to go as a banana or something. I even went to the sex store but one look at those costumes had me running for the hills. I was wracking my brain trying to think of something when I decided to hit the thrift store hoping that I would find something there. Maybe I'd get some coveralls and a straw hat, stuff it and go as a scarecrow or something.

I walked in and went straight to the section that was done up for Halloween and cringed at all the short dresses and low cut costumes. When did Halloween become all about tits and ass? I lost hope quickly that I would find anything here. I did go to have a look at the men's coveralls but they were huge and kind of gross..

It was looking less likely that I would find something here and I mentally ran through my clothing options at home; thinking that I might be able to throw something together. I could get a pair of cat ears at the dollar store and wear it with a long black sweater dress and leggings.

Nevertheless, I continued to look around and found myself in the dress section. My eyes spotted something red at the end of the small aisle. At first I thought it was a bed comforter that must have been displayed, but when I reach for it, I realised it was a blood red velvet dress that had gold details here and there. I grabbed the hanger off the rack and my eyes went wide. It was a stunning ball gown. How the hell did gorgeous dress end up here and not in a high end Parisian closet? It had bell like sleeves and a slight train at the end. There was some slight boning in the bodice and lots of tulle under the skirt to make it look bigger.

The question was how much was it? I checked the tag and my jaw dropped. The dress was only thirty bucks, there was no way that was the right price, three hundred maybe but not thirty.

I debated on taking it simply because I didn't want to get up to the cash and have someone tell me that it was a mistake that it was put there or the tag was wrong and I certainly wasn't a person to haggle or argue about clothes. This one though, I had to try, it was too good to pass it up. I would deal with the disappointment later.

I carefully placed the gown on the counter and the cashier looked less than interested in what was being bought, so she robotically scanned the barcode and in a monotone voice said "That will be $32.88" I thought about asking her to check because I just didn't think it would be right but she just looked at me like an insect so I said screw it, gave her a fifty to get some change for tonight and took off with the dress like it was the most precious treasure ever.

I stood in front of my find of the century in nothing but a towel and my hair dripping wet; looking like a bloody drowned rat and wondered what the hell I was going to this party as. Now that I had the dress I had no idea what do with it. Do I just do my hair and makeup, wear the dress and hope that someone makes a guess and I'll say its right? Ugh why does this have to be so hard?

Just as I was about to scrap the whole thing, my doorbell rang so I quickly threw on a robe, took a look through my peephole to see who it was, but there was no one there. I cautiously opened the door, but still nada.

 _Odd…._

I was just about to shut the door; I looked down to saw a box with my name on it. Once again, I looked around thinking that someone was playing a Halloween prank on me, but I still didn't see anyone. A shiver went through me reminding me that I was still only in a towel so I grabbed the box and went back inside; making sure to deadbolt it in case some freak was outside waiting for me to be distracted by the box to break in.

I ignored the box for the time being and went back to my debating on what to go as. I didn't have that much time left and it was imperative to make a fast decision. Screw it! I threw on a red and black underwear set that Jessica bought me for my birthday last year in hopes that it would give me the confidence and find some male meat to get laid. Her words, not mine. The underwear was thankfully full coverage as I didn't want to be suffering with a wedgie all night, but the bra was just crazy. It was black with red lacing along the cups and the straps. It must have had some major padding in it because it looked like I had two bald heads on my chest.

I towelled dry my hair, applied a generous amount of mousse and then let it dry naturally a bit before I curled it in soft waves that reached the lower of my back. I pinned back some of it and then proceeded to find a tutorial on YouTube on how to do a dramatic smoky eye. Once I was satisfied with the result, I put on the dress with some knee high black boots- not like anyone would see them- and headed for the door, but stopped short at the sight of that box again.

"Oh for god's sake, it's just a box. There is no ticking so it's not a bomb. It won't bite you, open the damn thing," I urged myself and walked towards it.

I tore the brown paper off and cut the strings keeping the black box closed. Once opened, saw nothing but a pile of black tissue paper. I started picking it out and gasped as I saw black box for jewlery. It was jewelled encrusted with a note that said 'open me'. Hesitantly I did and nestled in a bed of gold velvet was a crown. I gently removed it and I was in awe at its beauty. It was black with a small shimmer of gold and had huge red clear stone in the center of the base and smaller ones on some filigree design. It was gorgeous! I suddenly reverted back to a five year old and started giggling, put it on and then started twirling around my living room.

I stopped short as I caught my reflection. There was no way that was me! It was a freaking rush job, but the woman in the mirror looked as if she had spent hours of getting ready. The color of the dress made my skin look even paler- almost porcelain- and the neckline of the dress with this bra was astounding. I actually had a figure and my eyes just popped against the smoky blue and grey I used. I looked like some ancient gothic queen that's what I'd decided to go with it. I had no idea who gave me the crown but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I finished off the look with some dark red lipstick, grabbed the only black clutch I owened and walked out of the door. I was shocked to see a shiny limo out front with a suited man waiting by the car.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked with a slight bow and I nodded.

He opened the back door of the car; silently urging me to get in. I was hesitant; who was this guy? How did he know my name much less where I lived? Who the hell sent a car?

"Ms. I assure it's all been taken care of; you don't want to be late for the party," the man in the suit said calmly. There was no way Alice would have been crazy enough to send a car for me, would she?

I got in and made sure that the doors were able to open as well as the windows, that the locks weren't tampered and that I had my cell phone just in case.

The driver got in and told me to help myself to the bar and food available. I cocked an eyebrow at him in a mixture of curiosity and just general suspicion. The bottles could be drugged or the food so I wasn't taking any chances.

I would have texted the pixie and ask her about the car, but she was most likely getting things ready and wouldn't answer. I took a deep breath and speared a piece of fruit on the plate. Best damn pineapple ever. I unscrewed a mini bottle of wine- better be safe- and I poured it into a stylish glass. I moaned lowly as I took a small sip; it tasted incredible and I promised myself that I would have another glass before I got to the party. At least with some alcohol in me I could enjoy myself.

It wasn't too long after that the car stopped and the driver let me out in front of the club. I got blinded by lights and when my retinas finally came back I saw the sea of photographers with their video cameras and flashing lights.

 _Ugh!_

I tried to avoid them as they hounded me on who I was and what designer was my costume made by. For god's sake, this was bar opening with a Halloween themed party not the damn music awards or some high end fashion show.

The reporters were getting closer and I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed as they tried endlessly to surround me. Suddenly a red and black cape swept through the air and a man wearing a red and black mask blocked them from my path with a bow. At least I think it was a man; his stature screamed male, and he was wearing a top hat and had a cane.

He held his hand out for me to take and I did; hoping that he would get me away from the throng of reporters and photographers. I was not cut out for this shit at all and I blushed like a mad woman as he gently took my hand in his gloved one and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I tried desperately to ignore the familiar shivers and electricity he gave me. There was no way it was him.

"My queen," he said; his voice low and while I tried desperately to think it was him, with all the commotion around us I couldn't know.

He opened the door with a flourish and bowed again waving his hand for me to go ahead. I stepped through the door slowly and my eyes must have bugged out. Alice sure went all out for this. There was a lot of black, but also lots of purples with pink and blue strobe lights. I saw jack o lanterns on all the tables and vases filled with long black and red roses. The entire ceiling was covered in cobwebs and there was a stage filled with dancers and acrobats doing all sorts of crazy moves. Unreal!

I turned to thank the stranger for saving me but he was gone just as quickly as he came. He might have been hired to do those things, you know, make a dramatic appearance and help people into the club. It could happen; he was probably doing the same thing out there now.

I decided not to dwell on it and go and enjoy myself which meant avoiding the dance floor and hitting the bar.

Two hours later I found myself at a table all alone and on my fourth drink or maybe it was the fifth drink of the night, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was drunk, alone, too many scumbags that asked me to dance just to look at my tits. Not to mention that for the last fifteen minutes the dj was playing slow songs.

Fuck my life!

I sipped my poison which was just a green apple martini and watched the dancers on the floor- trying to pick out who was hooking up tonight when I saw him; Mr. Masked rescuer standing amongst the crowd with his hand stretched towards me.

Without any second thought I made my way to the dance floor just when the melody of 'My Immortal' started. We didn't talk at all. The way the masked stranger touched me, held me, was so familiar. I thought of Edward, my dream guy and now this man and how they seemed so much alike.

We danced for a long time and I found myself becoming more and more intoxicated. Not by the alcohol, but just being near him. He never spoke but his eyes were a deep green, they reminded me of Edward's; they were too dark and that the static shock I kept feeling was throwing me off balance. I had to get away before I did something stupid.

I excused myself and made a mad dash for the ladies' room.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream and turned to find Alice waving at me. "Oh my god you made it, have you been here long?" she asked.

"A while yes," I replied.

"I'm so sorry; I got hung up with reporters. Then I had a few mishaps with the caterers and there was an issue with the speakers. I'm only getting around now to greet my guests," she said, clearly frazzled.

We talked for a few minutes and she told me she had to go check on the mayor's table. Apparently the fucker wanted credit for opening the club, so she had to set the story straight. I nodded and she walked away, but then I remembered the car.

"Oh Alice, thanks for sending the car. It would suck having to cram my ass and this dress into a cab."

She made the sign that she couldn't hear me so I yelled it again, but she was getting swallowed by the crowd. I made the hand motion that I would call her later.

I made my way to the ladies room and took a few minutes to calm my nerves and decided that I had enough. I was too confused and needed to go home. I left the washroom and blew out a harsh breath on relief that the masked stranger wasn't around and. I took off out the front door only to see that there was still a ton of photographers, so I turned around and found a door to the side.

I regretted my decision on leaving from the side door once I realised that it was a dark alley. I looked to the left and I saw the street which was lined with people still waiting to get in. When I looked to the right I saw nothing, but a wall. However it did look like there was another alley that curled around the back of the club so I took my chances and went that way.

I felt like I had been walking for hours through the maze of alleys, ways when finally I saw a way out of the concrete and brick walls. Once I reached the opening, I couldn't help but gasp in amazement. I've been all over this city and never noticed this place before. It looked like a park with a tiny version of what seemed kike a small lake. I could make out a playground and walkways under the muted light from the streetlights. It was gorgeous and frozen as the light from the moon shone off the icy surface. It was cold as hell out here but I found myself at peace and walking towards the icy water.

As I stood there in the freezing cold and stared at the black surface of the water, the only think I could think of was how fucked up my romantic life was. First, there was my dream guy or nightmare; however you want to look at it. Figures the only guy I could possibly want only exists in my dreams and drinks blood. Go me! Then there was Edward and even then I wasn't entirely sure if he even liked me like that. For all I knew, he just wanted to be friendly. Felix would have been perfect, but truth be told, I just didn't feel that way about him. The masked stranger was just a fluke and might have been good for a night of fun but I wasn't that type of person. God, when did things become so fucked up? My once non-existent love life has turned into something from an episode of the freaking twilight zone!

I heard rustling behind me and immediately spun around ready to fight but no one was there. I heard the unmistakable sound of a leaves crunching to my left and once again, no one was there. I heard footsteps on the concrete to my right, but nada.

It was official, I was insane.

" _Isabella,_ " I heard someone say and standing right behind me was the masked stranger from the party. I screamed bloody murder and in the process of turning around to see who the fucker was, I tripped on a branch and went hurdling through the ice and into the icy water.

I tried to swim up to the surface but my dress was too heavy. The nail to my coffin was when I realised that was water was rapidly freezing over the hole; keeping me trapped. I could see the sky, the moon and the masked stranger above me as I screamed for help. I tried to scream for help in a feeble attempt but every time I did more water was filling my lungs. At that point the ice was unbreakable.

I was terrified and the mask stranger just kept staring at me. I was going to die; I was too cold and I could already feel the darkness creeping in as my lungs burned with the need to breathe. Just as the blackness was about to take me, the stranger took off his mask and I swore it was Edward even if my vision was blurred. Then all I thought about was the man from my dreams- for him to take me away and for Edward and to be the same guy. It was no use, the blackness overtook me.

" _ **Ah!**_ " I woke up screaming.

What? The last thing I remembered was being in the icy water, the masked stranger and drowning.

I sat up and noticed that I was not in my home or the lake. I was in a dark room on what felt like a leather couch and from what I could feel, I was still wearing the dress. I couldn't make out anything in the room but there was enough light coming from a nearby window. I could at least see my hand in front of my face. I reached out and felt for a pole, a chair, anything and then finally my hand landed on what felt like a table of some sort. I felt around and hit something small with my finger. I brought it toward my face and it looked like a lighter so I searched blindly some more and I fist pumped the air when I found a candelabra all ready with candles. I lit them and heaved a sigh of relief as soft light flooded the room. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me.

I was in what appeared to be a huge room; the walls were made out of stone, the ceilings were high, with big wooden beams that criss crossed and a huge candle chandelier dangling from the middle. There was an enormous fireplace with a huge mantel piece above it that was a perfect mixture of modern and the medieval world.

I should have been looking for a door. Instead, I got distracted by the sight of a floor to ceiling bookcase and I couldn't help but walk towards it.

So many books!

I saw books that were newish- titles that I recognized- and then there were books that looked so old they should have been in a museum. I was in awe as I swept the candle light slowly down the shelves, wishing I could just sit here and consume every book when a noise brought me out of my trance.

It sounded like footsteps but I couldn't be sure. I took the candle and walked across the room and was delighted to see what looked like a door. I stopped and tried the handle first, lest my captor or whatever this was locked me away, but the knob turned quite easily and I took a moment to think of what to do. I placed my hand on the knob again but the sounds of a door slamming and muffled voices stopped me short. What was I going to do if more than one person was in the place? I was stuck and debated on whether to just wait here and see what happened or not. All of a sudden, I heard a blood curdling scream and like the idiot I was, I opened the door and flew blindly towards the scream. Of course once I got about ten feet I realized I had no idea where to go and that I had dropped my only source of light in the process.

"Just fucking great," I mumbled to myself.

I felt along the walls and was quite happy after some twists and turns to see light coming in from a nearby window.

 _Of all the days that could have been cloudy, why did it had to be today?_

I walked towards it slowly, quietly and strained to hear if there were any other sounds but I heard nothing. I saw that there were some stairs and I could just make out a faint glow towards the bottom so I quietly crept down noting that the dress was tattered at the bottom and I prayed that I wouldn't trip. Once I was what I thought I was halfway down, I heard another scream and took off only to stop short and the sight in front of me once I reached the bottom.

The room was bathed in a soft glow from the fireplace and while I was sure it was the grand room, what caught my attention was the sight of a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair back against the wall with her mouth hanging open, as a figure was bending over her, their head nestled onto her neck. She appeared to be clawing at the figure's back and it clear that she wasn't enjoying it.

I gasped loudly and her assailant pulled back; startled if I dare say. I fell flat on my ass as he turned his head with blood dripping down from his mouth. However, it wasn't the sight of the blood or the fact that he appeared to be drinking her blood; it was the sight of the bronze colored hair and the green eyes that right now were bright yellow. It was the shape of the jaw line and even though he wasn't holding me, I knew from the pull, the shivers and the static electricity, who that man was.

"Edward," I whispered and watched as licked his lips and threw the body he was drinking from to the floor.

One minute he was at the wall, the next he was in front of me. I let out a little squeak in fright at the speed in which he moved. He looked more like a predator than a man as he knelt in front of me; his pupils dilated, making his eyes more black than yellow.

" _Isabella,_ " his voice floated over me like a caress, making me shake from head to toe.

"Edward?" I asked my voice shaky and I glanced quickly at the woman on the floor. Her body twisted and her once blue eyes now a stark white and her flesh now greyer. I should have screamed, and yell for help. I should have run or backed away, but I got up and found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and wishing for him to be real.

He stood us both on our feet and twirled me away from him and I gasped as I looked down and found that my dress was gone and in its place was the nightgown from the store.

"How did you know?" I was sure this was all a dream. It was too good to be true.

"How could I not? The moment I saw you holding it in the clothing store, I could think of nothing else but seeing you wear it. I would have had you model it for me there and then if I didn't think you would get in trouble or that we would be interrupted," he grinned.

"But how could you possibly? This is a dream isn't it?" I asked, still not quite believing anything that had happened so far.

He twirled me back into his embrace and took my hand and lightly dragged it down his face and chest. I could feel his skin, the blood around his mouth still sticky and the clothes. It felt real.

"Does this feel like a dream Isabella?" he asked softly and I shivered as his arms wrapped around my waist and his fingers danced along the material covering my stomach. All I could do was moan in agreement; his mere presence stunning me mute.

"You're not dreaming my Bella, I've been waiting for so long and I've been so patient. It was pure tornment waiting for you, to see you day in and day out and never being able to talk to you unless it was through your dreams. Then that foolish man Felix came along, you wouldn't believe the level of restraint it took not to tear his arms off and bash him with it for even thinking he could have you." He was upset and while this should have scared me to death, all I could do was rub his chest and shush him.

"How long have you've been watching me?" I asked, not really caring but I was a curious little shit.

Sue me!

"You were sixteen. You were on a school trip to Europe and you got lost in London. I was nearby in the local cemetery visiting what was my own grave and you called to me. I was about to have you right then and there, but once I saw you, I knew who you were, what I needed and I vowed to wait; let you come to me willingly," he said, as he placed kisses along my neck.

"Wait, what about what happened at the club, at the park?" I asked. I had to know.

"There are things that I can do that no others can. I can move through dreams, alter reality. Call it glamour, magic, whatever you want, but just know that it had to happen in order for us to be together. I just need to know, are you sure that you want this? Do you want me?" he asked and I hesitated.

Did I want this?

"I can make your every desire come true, be everything you've ever wanted, wished for. Will you come to me Isabella? Give yourself to me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I said and I felt my eyes start to brim with tears. Never in my life had I felt the need and desperation that came from another person. A primal need to be with me.

He growled and the next thing I knew my dress was torn away from me and I was laid down on something soft that felt like feathers. The scent just reminded me of him and through the muted light of the candles I saw wood and red satin.

I didn't have time to dwell on it as he was doing illegal things with his tongue to my belly button. His mouth swirled and nipped at every piece of exposed flesh and I panted as he brought me to heights I never knew existed. I tumbled over the edge so many times I lost count. My bones had turned to jello and my breath was short but I felt amazing. In the back of my mind I still felt like this was a dream but I was going to enjoy it.

Edward sat up and hovered over me and I couldn't imagine a more beautiful man, even if I did dream him up. His eyes were back to that bright green color that I loved and gone was the pink flesh and glamour that he explained he used when he was out amongst the living. His flesh was pale white, cool to touch that still set me on fire and was hard as steel. He was more beast than man and I loved him more than anything.

"Isabella," he voice swept over me like a caress and all I could do is gaze into his eyes.

"Are you ready to be mine?" he asked and I just turned my head to the side; exposing the skin of my neck and waited. I moaned loudly as his fangs sank into my flesh. It hurt and I could feel the pulling as my blood left my body.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back with a snarl and I could see my blood dripping down his chin and he kissed me deeply. He sliced open his wrist and urged me to drink from him. I smiled lazily and tried to sit up, to take what he offered but the fatigue was too much. I think I told him I loved him before my world went dark.

One year later, Halloween

I watched as he walked about the club, grinding on whatever girl glanced his way and then followed him to the alleyway. I heard the sound of his zipper come undone and the clang of metal as his belt and pants hit the ground.

The girl that backed into the wall was no older than eighteen. I rolled my eyes at her cries and moans of pleasure as the brute hiked her skirt up and pulled her top down. I could hear their hearts beating wildly, smell their blood pumping through their veins and I found myself edging towards them as a snarl tried to rip from my throat.

She told him to stop that she heard something but he told her to shut up. I laughed loudly and the two of them stopped their carnal activity. I chuckled as he fell back against the wall, all color drained from his face while he tried desperately to pull his pants back up.

"Bel...Bella...is that you?" he gasped and I smiled. "But how, you're dead, they found your body in the lake. You can't be here, it just can't be," he yelled but I just smiled wider.

"Felix," the young girl stammered noticing my teeth, her fear dripping from every pore.

"Shut up!" he hissed both of them backing away slowly but I cut them off. I couldn't help but smile evilly as they both screamed when they turned to find me already there.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be chosen Felix? To be the one selected? It's a great honour," I said with pride.

"Wh...what is?" he stuttered and I saw the little girl make a break for it but I was too fast and wretched her from her air.

"To die," I snarled and sunk my teeth into her young flesh, her life-force, her young blood coating my throat and filling my body with life. I pulled back from her with a growl making a show of licking every last drop as my ex looked on in horror.

I waited for it, that flicker in his eyes that would indicate he would run. He did not disappoint and I let him get away a few feet. It wasn't like he could go far; there was a dead one end up ahead.

I jumped on the nearest roof and watched as he ran down the dark alleyways and banged on closed darks of abandoned buildings in his haste to escape me. I chuckled as he kept looking behind him in fear that I would be running after him. _Silly mortal._

It's not like he could get very far.

He screamed like a wounded animal as he came upon the dead end and I grew bored watching him like a mouse in a cage so I jumped down from my perch, landing soundlessly behind him.

He went to scream again but I grabbed him by the throat cutting off his terrified wails and brought his body closer to me, inhaling the scent of his blood mixed with fear.

His pleas for life, for mercy fell on deaf ears but I did give him the satisfaction of knowing what I was before I drained him. I even let him go, watched as he scrambled away on the ground and heard one more scream, no doubt from the way my fangs dropped and my eyes changed from brown to black. Then I pounced and sunk my teeth into his throat until every lost drop was gone and then threw his body to the ground.

"Mmmm, did you enjoy that?" the love of my life asked as he kicked the corpse that had rolled to his feet away and I couldn't help but lick my lips and fingers as I moaned in pleasure.

Edward's eyes gleamed in the darkness, his own fangs ready. He had not fed yet; instead he had stayed and watched me as I indulged. I smiled widely and giggled as he wrapped me in his arms and we shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

Being to chosen to die is an honour, but to be the one chosen by him, for him was beyond an honour. I had always thought myself to be plain and that I would be alone, but there was something greater out there for me. I had been selected, chosen to be his. He fulfilled my greatest desires and fantasies. Cinderella may have had her prince but I had the prince of darkness and would live forever as his blood bride.

" **Hiding behind computer screen" I'm in knots, wondering what everyone will think. For those wondering about Blood Trails, it's coming along so keep an eye. Mrs. P has her whip out so we can get chapter 5 up!**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope everyone loved my little taste of darkness!**

 **Greeneyes84**


End file.
